


An Iron Family Christmas

by Skye_Jane



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Jane/pseuds/Skye_Jane
Summary: A super Christmas for the Iron Family.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Iron Dad Secret Santa 2019





	An Iron Family Christmas

"Daddy!" Morgan whined, "When will it be Christmas?"  
"In two days, Morguna." Tony said as he took out the dough for the cookies they were about to make.  
"Why can't Christmas be more than once a year?"  
"Because Santa is a very busy person and can only do it once a year."   
"He has elves."  
"Only so many."  
Morgan layed down on the kitchen floor in frustration.  
"When will Peter be here?"  
"Soon. Happy called a little bit ago and said they were on there way."  
"Well good, cause I'm hungry."

Tony was getting out some more utensils for Christmas cookies when there was a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it!" Morgan yelled as she ran to the door.  
She opened the door to see nobody was there.  
"Hello-"  
"Suprise!"  
Morgan looked above her and saw Peter hanging upside down above the door.  
"Peter!"  
Peter jumped down onto the ground and picked up Morgan.  
"How you doing tiny Stark?"  
Morgan gave Peter her signature eyebrows of disappointment and crossed her arms.  
"I'm not tiny." She pouted  
"Well to me you are." He said as he put her down and booped her nose.

Pepper came down the stairs to the door.  
"Peter! I'm glad you could make it!"  
"Me too. I didn't want to leave May alone, but then Happy said he'd spend Christmas with her so I came here."  
"Well we're glad you came."  
"Thanks Mrs. Potts."

A splatter sound came from the kitchen, followed by some cursing. Pepper ran to the kitchen to find a container of blue icing open on the floor, and her husband covered in the icing.  
"Oh, hey Peter. Um... I guess no blue icing this year?"   
Pepper shook her head and went to get some rags to clean the mess up. Tony got some to help.  
"Peter, while we're cleaning up this mess, you and Morgan can get started on the cookies."

Peter grabbed the red, green, purple, white, black, and what was left of the blue icing and sat them on the table. He then took the already baked plain cookies and laid them on the table as well. They each had three cookies to make.  
"So, what do you want to make Morgan?"  
"It's a suprise!" She said as she took the red, yellow and black icing.  
"Ok, just save some icing for the rest!"

Pepper took the dirty rags and threw them in a hamper. Tony came behind Peter and ruffled his hair.  
"Hey sport. How's it going?"  
"Alright Mr. Stark." Peter said as he preyed Tony's hand away from his head. "Glad I could be here."  
"Me too kiddo."  
"Are you going to make any cookies Mr. Stark?"  
"I don't know, you guys should have all the fun."  
"But it wouldn't be fun without you Mr. Stark!"  
"Maybe he shouldn't given the mess he made with the icing." Pepper teased.  
"Hey that was one time, alright?"

Pepper laughed as she went to get the keys to her car. "Well, I'm going to do some last minute Christmas shopping. I'll be back later. Doing burn down the house while I'm gone."  
Tony gave Pepper a kiss and opened the door for her to leave. She got to her car and took off.

"So, how are the cookies coming along?"  
"Good. I got my three done."  
He showed him two cookies. One was decorated like a snowflake, and the other two were a combination of red and green patterns.  
"Nice job underoos."  
"I only got one done, but you can't see it yet. You'll love it though!"  
"Can't wait Morguna." Tony said as he went to get the decorated China plate to put the cookies on.

Peter and Tony went to the living room and started to hang up some decorations. He left some for Peter to do, since Pepper, Morgan, Happy and himself did the majority.

"Daddy! Peter! I'm done! Come see!" She exclaimed as she dragged them to the kitchen.   
She took her cookies on her paper plate and help the up for them to see. The first cookie was red with some yellow, and two black dots for eyes and a streak of black on the bottom for a mouth. The second one was the same as the first, but the red was replaced from the scavenged blue icing they had left. Then the last was a red cookie with big white eyes and black squiggly lines on it.

"It's you, mommy and Peter in your costumes!"  
Tony and Peter looked at the cookies in awe.  
"Mr. Stark I'm a cookie!" Peter exclaimed.  
"Aw, Morgan. They look amazing. Especially mine."  
Morgan rolled her eyes and jokingly punched her dad's arm.

They took the cookies and out them on the plate. They sat the plate in the middle of the table.

"When can we eat them?" Morgan asked.  
"Christmas." Peter replied.  
"Why is everything on Christmas?" Morgan whined again.  
"How about we play a game to get out minds off of the cookies?" Tony suggested.  
"Game! Game! Game!" Morgan chanted, and Peter joined in with her.  
"Okay, okay. How about we play-"  
"Hide and seek!" Morgan interrupted.  
"Alright, who's it?" Tony asked.  
Peter and Morgan instinctively yelled 'not it' and ran to hide.

"Ok, I guess I'm it." Tony said.  
Tony counted to 30 then went too look for them. He found Peter first, who tried to fit in a cabinet but got stuck and Tony had to pull him out. He found Morgan last under a blanket on the couch.

They played a couple more rounds, and Morgan won each one. She was small and could hide in little places, and was also pretty smart for a kid her age.

They watched 'Elf' and 'A Christmas Story', and Morgan and Peter fell asleep. Pepper got home at the end of 'A Christmas Story', and they both gave Peter and Morgan blankets and tucked them in on the couch. They finished cleaning up in the kitchen and then went to sleep.

Tony woke up to a heavy object on top of him yelling, "Is it Christmas yet?"  
Tony plucked Morgan off his stomach.   
"No, but tomorrow is."  
"I can't wait for tomorrow!"  
"Well, if Christmas was today then you wouldn't be able to go to the mall and visit Santa, now would you?"  
Morgan's face lit up like a Christmas light display. "Santa! Santa! Santa!" She shouted as she ran down to wake Peter. 

They are pancakes and eggs for breakfast made by Pepper. She banned Tony from the kitchen after the blue icing incident. 

Morgan was the first out the door, followed by Peter who was trying to catch up to her.   
"Can I sit up front?"   
"No Morgan, you're too young. And besides, you father is coming too." Pepper reminded her daughter.  
"He can sit in the back." She pouted.  
"Remember Santa's watching you," Peter said to Morgan as he saved Pepper from a car ride of whining.  
Morgan immediately stopped pouting and sat in the back.

Pepper got in the car and drove them to the mall. It was decorated for the holidays, of course. There were paper snowflakes hanging inside the main entrance, and colorful lights everywhere. There was a giant tree with shiny single colored ornaments complimenting its dark green branches. Under the tree was a booth with Santa sitting on a throne, and a line of children awaiting him.

"Can we see Santa first?"  
"Sure." Tony said as he walked the family to the line.

The line was big, but surprisingly did not take very long. They got up to the front of the line, and all of Morgan's excitement burst out of her. She bolted over to Santa, and jumped on his lap.

"Now what would you like for Christmas little girl?" Santa asked her in a low, tired voice, like he's been saying this all day.

Morgan whispered it into his ear, and he nodded.

"Well, merry Christmas little one!" He's said as he handed Morgan a candy cane and sent her on her way.

"You want to tell Santa what you want Peter?" Tony asked him.  
"What! No! I mean... no. I'm good." He said even though the inner child in him wanted to.  
"Alright then sport." Tony said as he ruffled Peter's hair.

They walked around the mall and looked at the stores. Pepper and Tony were making mental notes in their minds of what to get them next Christmas by what they had interest in.

They eventually left the mall, and ate at a McDonald's drive-through. They arrived home. Peter called his Aunt and wished her a Merry Christmas Eve. Morgan, though her many failed attempts beforehand, tried too look for where her presents were hidden. Pepper took a nap while Tony was preparing a "suprise" outside for everybody.

"I'm done! Come out!" Tony yelled into the house. 

Pepper woke up, Morgan stopped looking for her presents, and Peter told Aunt May goodbye and hung up. They all walked outside to find Tony standing beside Gerald, their alpaca. Gerald, except for his head, was covered in a brown blanket. Tony took the blanket off and underneath revealed Gerald wearing a green yarn sweater with lights sewn into it.

Tony came beside his family, and held out a button. He pressed it, and Gerald's vest lit up in green and red colors all over.

They all laughed together at the festive alpaca.

"He's wonderful." Pepper said.  
"Just an early Christmas present for everyone." Tony said.  
"Speaking of Christmas, it's time for bed." Pepper said.  
"I don't want to go to bed!" Morgan whined.  
"If you don't go to bed then Santa won't come." Tony told her.

"Goodnight everyone! " Morgan said as she ran off to bed. She was asleep before anyone could say goodnight to her. Peter slept on the floor in a sleeping bag beside her bed, and Pepper and Tony went to sleep in their room.

Tony yet again woke up to a large weight on his chest jumping up and down.  
"Christmas! Christmas! Christmas!" Morgan was yelling.  
"Yes, it's Christmas." Tony said plucking her off him.  
"Can I go open presents?" She asked.  
"Let me wake up your mother, and you too wake up Peter." Tony told her. 

Everyone was woken up and went downstairs. The tree was surrounded with presents for them all. Tony went to the kitchen and got hot chocolate for Pepper and himself. They sat on the couch while watching the kids open up presents. 

After they were done opening presents, Tony went to get hot chocolate for all of them. They sat down and drank it, looking at their new stuff.

"So, when is next Christmas?" Morgan asked.

"365 days." Peter said.

Morgan whined and they all laughed, and Morgan eventually joined in. This was a Christmas for them all to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a gift for @n0t-immortal on Tumblr for a Secret Santa.


End file.
